Back to You
by hakuchihiro
Summary: He left before but he came back. They became instant friends. Thing is, Chihiro never knew that this Haku was the same kid who saved her, befriended her, and left.


AN: Hey guys, this is my first fic on Spirited Away. Well, it's actually a birthday gift for someone I truly care about. :) Happy birthday love. I can't wait for you to come back. =)

And yeah, I promise to update my other two stories. :D PROMISE!

* * *

Her footsteps made echoes throughout the hallways of the school. Tip, tap, as her heels hit the floor. It actually had a beat, a pace, how she walked.

But, she was late, yet again, for the nth time. She reached the doorknob, turned it and entered the room. Her teacher faced her and cocked an eyebrow.

"Late again Miss Ogino?"

She bowed and muttered an apology.

"Go to your seat."

"Hai." And she walked in between the aisles of chairs and sat in the corner. It's the seat she's been occupying since the start of school. It's always the corner. She gazed out the window, where the clouds move with the wind.

'_It's fall already.'_ She thought to herself. Memories from the past rush to her head like army men rushing into war. She closed her eyes.

"Chihiro."

"Chihiro."

"Chihiro Ogina!"

Chihiro woke up with a sudden jolt. Looking around, she saw her classmates looking at her. Some were smirking, some were nonchalant.

"Miss Ogina, did you hear what I said?" asked the teacher.

Chihiro was about to say something, then she noticed her classmate mouthing an answer from afar.

"Kamajii, sensei." She said. "Kamajii is the answer. I'm sorry, I was thinking of an answer."

The teacher rolled her eyes. "Next time, show some acknowledgement that you did hear me."

"Hai sensei."

Chihiro took out her cell phone and texted her classmate.

**Thanks for the answer. I must have dozed off.**

After a few minutes, her phone vibrated. She opened the message and read it.

LOL. You always do these days. What's the matter with you?

She chuckled as she typed a response.

**Nothing really. I'm alright. =)**

If your definition of alright is 'I don't want to talk about it' I'll believe you. But if it means that you're okay, I'd say that's bull. -.-

**Whatever. Haha. I'll listen to the teacher now. I don't want to get reprimanded again. lol**

Mmmhm. Avoiding the topic. Okay okay. =p

**Thanks again. =)**

No prob. =p

She put her phone back in her bag and scribbled down notes. It was another one of those days when she didn't feel like herself. She felt like something's gonna come up. Soon after, the bell rang, indicating it was the end of class. She gathered up her stuff and went for the door.

"So…" a hand cut was in front of her. She turned to face the person talking. Seeing who it was, she gave a big smile.

"So… what?" she asked.

He tried to think of words to say. "Uh, what's up?"

She laughed at his oh so smooth sentence. With her head up, she said "The ceiling, the lights, apparently. And maybe some cobwebs."

She looked back at him with the widest grin.

"Okay fine. That was lame." He confessed.

She shook her head. "No it wasn't." while still giving him that big grin. She exited the door and they were walking down the hall.

"It was."

"Was not."

"Was too."

"Was not. Stop arguing with me." She puffed her face.

He laughed at her statement. "But I thought you liked arguing?" Now, it was his turn to give her a big grin.

She slapped him playfully on the arm. "Oh, whatever." And she rolled her eyes. "What were you gonna say anyway?" she stopped in front of her locker.

His hand rest on the locker next to hers and watched her as she transferred books. His eyes scanned the way her hair frames her face as she looked inside her locker. She puckered her lips in a childish manner, as if thinking of something. And he was right, she was thinking of something.

"Uhhh. Haku, do we have calculus today?" she raised both her eyebrows, and then furrowed them back. "I forgot what our teacher said… hehe"

A chuckle erupted from Haku's mouth. He flicked a finger on her forehead. "You can be so forgetful sometimes," he said. "Do you know that?"

She rubbed the part he hit. "Owwww." Then she puffed her cheeks. "You didn't have to do that! It hurt!"

He smiled and gently put his finger on her forehead and rubbed the part that was red with his thumb. "There, happy?" he had a smirk on his face. "Or do you want me to kiss it?" He didn't know what came over him to say something so casually to her. What's worse was, the reaction on her face isn't what he was hoping for.

Chihiro wasn't expecting such a remark. It was a little off for him; and for her. She's not sure how he acts around his other friends, but saying something so… unusual, just like that. It tugged.

"I, uh." She fumbled for words. "What did you want to say?"

His heart suddenly sighed inside him. He wanted her to say yes. He doesn't know why, he just did; but she didn't.

He shook his head. "It's nothing, forget it." He started to walk away. "I'll see you in class." His head was asking tons of questions and his heart yearned for the answers.

'_Maybe I shouldn't tell her after all.'_ His mind decided._ 'Yeah, I shouldn't. That could be the best for us. '_


End file.
